<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling Into Fun by GothicDeetz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446303">Falling Into Fun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz'>GothicDeetz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown &amp; King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autumn, Fun, Funny, Gen, Hilarious, Multi, One Shot, Play Fighting, Silly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Maitland-Deetzes have a little too much fun playing outside on a blustery fall day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice &amp; Charles Deetz &amp; Delia Deetz &amp; Lydia Deetz &amp; Adam Maitland &amp; Barbara Maitland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Falling Into Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fall was a time of fun. Especially for the Maitland-Deetzes. The six of them would often spend most fall days outside, enjoying the cool air and overall doing the most fun things together. And this day was like any other. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On a day where the wind was super gusty and leaves scattered the yard, all four adults were trying to rake the leaves. If not for Betelgeuse using his powers to gather up all the leaves in the yard into a gigantic single pile and then levitating a giggling Lydia up above it and dropping her in, leaving her to giggle and smile as she crawled her way out of it and kicked it, scattering the leaves all over the yard again, to make Betelgeuse do it all over again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Careful now, you two,” warned Barbara as she looked up from the area of the yard she was currently in and trying to rake the figurative two million leaves that had scattered that particular area before Betelgeuse gathered them all into his twenty fifth gigantic pile. “Lydia’s going to get hurt at some point.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Relax, Barb. I’m going to be fine.” Betelgeuse dropped her into the pile. She crawled out of it eventually and grinned at Barbara. “See...fine.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Barbara rolled her eyes playfully and went back to raking her leaves once Lydia kicked them all over the yard. Over in the corner, in an area of the yard where leaves weren’t being raked at the moment, Lydia bent down and picked a handful of them up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Think fast!” she shouted as she chucked them at Betelgeuse, who gasped in response.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It! Is! On!” the demon chuckled as he summoned four handfuls of leaves and threw them one at a time at Lydia. She dodged them and they all ended up hitting all the adults in the face. Well, that was true for only Charles and Delia, the leaves that went sailing towards Adam and Barbara just phased through the two ghosts as they made themselves extremely transparent. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What was that for?” Charles asked playfully with a smirk on his face as he picked up two handfuls of leaves and threw them back at Lydia and Betelgeuse, the two of them laughing as they ducked and dodged them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh? You want to play too, dad? LEAF BATTLE!!!” shouted Lydia as she gestured for Betelgeuse to create a huge pile of leaves and dump it on top of her dad.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Charles’ head popped out from the top of the pile and everyone else looked up and snickered softly. Charles just looked so funny with just his head sticking out from the top of the pile of leaves he now figuratively was. He poked his arms out from the sides of the pile and started grabbing leaves and throwing them at everyone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That got everyone into the fun game. Both the Maitlands and Betelgeuse had taken to the air, summoning leaves and pelting each other with them. You could see the look of pure joy on Lydia’s face as her dad picked her up and threw her into a pile of leaves that Barbara had raked up ten minutes ago. Lydia popped up from the top of the pile and started throwing leaves back at her dad and her stepmother as a form of revenge.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They instructed the Maitlands to use their powers to create an extra, extra big pile of leaves and throw Lydia in at full force. While Barbara was worried that Lydia was going to get hurt, Adam assured her that everything was going to be fine. Sure she may end up with a few scratches there and a few bruises here, she still wasn’t going to be that injured.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They levitated down towards the ground and used their powers to levitate Lydia, who was currently making leaf pile angels and giggling to herself, and threw her into the super big pile of leaves summoned by Adam. Lydia emerged from the bottom of the pile with a smirk on her face and told Betelgeuse to turn the Maitlands into talking piles of leaves with a snap of his fingers as revenge.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He did so with a slight snicker escaping his throat and the Maitlands’ eyes widened as flashes of light surrounded them. When the flashes faded, two piles of leaves with eyes, arms, and legs stood in the Maitlands’ places.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Beej! Change us back right now!” demanded leaf pile Adam, moving closer to leaf pile Barbara. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No! Never, Sexy.” The demon smirked. “I have to admit, you and Babs look even more adorable as leaf piles.” He turned and gave Lydia a high five as Charles and Delia came over to talk to the leaf pile versions of their ghost friends and housemates.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Adam and Barbara glowered at the demon and Adam snapped his fingers in an attempt to return him and Barbara back to normal. When nothing seemed to happen, he got super grumpy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aw, did Sexy attempt to snap his fingers to do something,” Betelgeuse babied the male ghost- turned leaf pile. His voice returned to normal and he sighed. “Unfortunately, that is not something ghosts can do when it comes to using their powers.” The Maitlands grumbled something that Betelgeuse couldn’t quite catch. “Only demons can do that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, if only demons can do that!” grumbled Adam out of seriousness. “Then why don’t you snap your fingers and change us back yourself! Hmmm?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I could do that. But I think you should remain as leaf piles for at least another hour.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“BETELGEUSE!!!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, alright. Fine. I’ll change you guys back.” Betelgeuse sighed as he snapped his fingers. “Spoilsports,” he mumbled softly under his breath. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In two flashes of light that disappeared as quickly as they appeared, the Maitlands were returned to normal. Well, to make sure, they looked themselves over. Looking up, they growled at Betelgeuse.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gotta go!” Betelgeuse suddenly announced to the Deetzes as he snapped his fingers and disappeared in a flash of light just as the Maitlands lunged towards him. The two angry ghosts fell flat on their faces on the leaf covered ground and the Deetzes ran over to help them up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you guys alright?” asked Lydia as she and Delia helped Barbara up and Charles helped Adam up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Never been better,” mumbled Barbara quietly, picking leaves out of her hair.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked this one shot. Comments and kudos are appreciated. :).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>